The Story Begins
by Nathan and John
Summary: Parody of Weird Al`s The Saga begins and Don Mclean`s American Pie.Based on invader Zim`s first episode. From Zim`s point of view.Minor ZAGR.


Disclaimer: Nathan:We do not own Invader Zim,Starwars [people who don`t who know who weird al is won`t get that],Weird Al Yankovic.  
Johnny:We did not steel anything you see here. We DO own this song, a copy of Weird Al Yankovic`s Running With Scissors studio album.Both in unison:This is a parody of Weird Al Yankovic`s The Saga Begins [yes kiddies who listen to Radio Disney it`s that song that is commonly known as "Anakin Guy" the Star Wars Episode 1 song].We really hope you enjoy this song.Nate:Johnny worked really hard on makeing the song ryme o.k.Just to let you know Johnny used to be Hoopla Bug and Weird Al Mania he just made a new handle for me and him to share to write songs.No we don`t perform them.Johnny hasn`t finished his keyboard lessons yet and he forgot a lot on playing the recorder.  
Here is the song.This story is revolving around Zim`s point on episode one: The Nightmare Begins.Enjoy.  
  
  
A long long time ago, in a planet far away.  
Irk was planning an attack.  
And I thought I could go over there and talk the Tallests in to maybe cutting me a little slack.  
There responce it didn`t thrill me.  
They made a plan that was really deadly.  
They gave me a fake mission.  
Later the show went to intermission.  
I took a voot runner from the place.  
With me and GIR after we met to face.  
We both discovered the human race.  
That`s when, I met this boy.  
Oh my, my, this here big headded guy.  
Investigator someday later now he`s just a small fry.  
He followed me home and some smoke showed the way.  
He said "I`ve been waiting for this day".  
"I've been waiting for this day".  
Did you know this stupid kid,  
isn`t even old enough to bid.  
He`s really strange they say.  
Oh did you see him with Gaz, and she is younger than Dib I thought I would date her some dayyyyy.  
Oh I know he saw Big Foot in his garage.  
And he talks about ghost and some marage.  
And he was great it`s true.  
And we had a fight or two.  
He was a prebubescent flying ace.  
And the minute we met face to face.  
Well I should've known who would win this race,oh yea it was that boy.  
And I`m singing Oh my, my, this here big headded guy.  
Investigator someday later now he`s just a small fry.  
He followed me home and some smoke showed the way.  
He said "I`ve been waiting for this day.I`ve been waiting for this day."  
Well we finally met face to face.  
Dib knew I wasn`t from his race.  
So he stood up and he told everyone told the tale, of the number of things that showed I wasn`t human went off the scale.  
And I might be a threat to societyyyyy.  
Oh the humans were amazed of course.  
Could I be from some alien force.  
They talked with the kid.  
Oh believeing they forbid.  
Well they thought Dib was just stupid.  
Dib said "Now listen here, just stick it in your stupid ear.  
I know he is not a human kid."  
And I`m singing  
"Oh my, my, this here big headded guy.  
Investigator someday later now he`s just a small fry.  
He followed me home and some smoke showed the way.  
He said "I`ve been waiting for this day.I`ve been waiting for this day".  
When I left Dib came.  
Then he called my name.  
He chased me you see.   
I ran really fast and it wasn`t long before little GIR came to save me.  
And in the end Dib`s mechene gone boom.  
And I escpaed faster then you can say "zoom".  
But some smoke left a trail.  
And he was on my tail [note:that`s a old saying I didn`t meen literaly]  
And the kid I hated most.  
Met up with me and his plan became toast [note:as in dead].  
I survived and I hope he will be a ghost.  
I know I hate this boy.  
And I`m singing   
Oh my, my, this here big headded guy.  
Investigator someday later now he`s just a small fry.  
He followed me home and some smoke showed the way.  
He said "I`ve been waiting for this day".  
:refrain gets slower:  
Oh my, my, this here big headded guy.  
Investigator someday later now he`s just a small fry.  
He followed me home and some smoke showed the way.  
He said "I`ve been waiting for this day".  
  
The End  
  
I hope you enjoyed this song.Even though this is off topic but I hate the wrestler Test for going to King of The Ring instead of Hurricane.If you think so too email wwe at ther area where you put in what yolu want to see at King of The Ring that Test looses at the final round and The Hurricane humiliates him,Nidia,and Jamie Noble.  
Please Hurri fans I need your help.  
O.K me and Nate hope that you enjoy reading this song.Please do not steal our work.If you want to make a version that is alterly changed ask us first.Exspect us to make the song "My Sister`s In love With Invader Zim"next.  
Please review.If no one reviews no one gets any.And no one will know how good they did. 


End file.
